


Hum A Little Tune

by queenkorri



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mostly Fluff, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Steven Universe Future, Rain, Road Trips, Symptoms of Mental Illness, Teen Romance, go grab some hot chocolate it's time to get cozy, slight angst, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkorri/pseuds/queenkorri
Summary: A song is just a thought in harmony, thinking is just singing to find the right key.---Or---Steven sings in the rain.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Hum A Little Tune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cynthi-universe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cynthi-universe).



> Wrote this for cynthi-universe over on tumblr as a prize for winning the WANTED AU 1k DTIYS! Thank you so much for entering and for your patience, I had a lot of fun indulging in this piece <3
> 
> Go give them a follow! https://cynthi-universe.tumblr.com/

Wind hummed through the multicolored trees, tousling up warm toned leaves and dark curls of a guitar-holding figure. The scenic roadside mountain view the musician drove up to witness currently a landscape of swirling grays and low lying clouds.

It was going to rain…

Steven settled into the grass, shivering slightly as his bottom met chilly condensation. He had a quick, half-baked thought to retrieve a blanket from the Dondai before dismissing it. He was much too cozy at the moment for such strenuous physical activity. Luckily, the ground wasn’t _too_ wet and the hoodie his Connie gifted him last Winter Solstice was keeping him plenty warm.

He fingered the soft material of the sweater idly with one hand. Placing his guitar in his lap with the other, the pensive young man’s thoughts turned to a certain jam bud.

If Connie were with him, she’d make a comment about the scientifics behind the smell of rain and the human perception. Steven tried to remember all the terms she would use, the articles she’d shown him _hundreds_ of times by now, her tone of voice, her enthusiasm... all it really did was remind him just how lonely he felt...

Had it really been that long since the last time they saw each other?

Of course it hadn’t been. He literally had a video call with her that morning about his plans for the day. The buzzing in his pocket was probably her right now, responding to the videos and texts he sent after he parked.

However, once Connie began college proper, the frequency of in-person visits plummeted as she became accustomed to a new schedule; a new lifestyle, in general. A year into backpacking across the country on his own and the budding adult found the thrill of it all beginning to lull. 

Steven knew he wasn’t alone. He had family, friends (new and old!) all over the country. Certainly in every part of the galaxy (and beyond), and they were all merely a phone call away. He had love, support, therapy, and uninterrupted intergalactic peace. Sometimes, that would be enough to comfort him. He’d take a few breaths, let that thought sink in, smile and he’d remember that life is good.

Other times, though…

Other times, he wondered when it would ever be enough.

Thick fingers strummed absently along the metallic strings of the star stickered guitar. 

It was just a thought. Take a few deep breaths. It’s okay to feel lonely. 

Life is still good. 

Other thoughts came up to combat that statement, naturally. He just continued to breathe, acknowledge, and let go. Like his therapist taught him, like Garnet.

Steven continued this cycle, humming out a half-formed melody before he realized it was one of those songs he and Connie had randomly created. Something about the star crossed love between a carwash and dishwasher….

The melancholy teen groaned and set his instrument aside huffingly. He let out a long sigh, quickly inspecting his beloved guitar after a quick moment of guilt-filled consideration. Deeming it to be in satisfactory condition, the older teen slumped until he was lying flat on his back. It looked like he wasn’t going to find the song writing inspiration he was looking for today. At least, not while his mind was focused on a different type of musing. 

The first mist of an oncoming storm curled through the air, brought on by a chilling breeze that chimed through the mountainous forest like tinkling bells. Instead of making music, the musicophile decided to simply enjoy the harmonic soundtrack around him. He felt himself relax into the soft ground, closing his eyes to fully immerse himself in the mountainside concert. Whistling wind, the far off chatter of animals finding shelter, the sonorous whooshing of Lion’s warp...

_Wait a second-_

_...Lion’s warp?_

His eyes snapped open, vision filled with the gorgeous sight of his best friend’s bright, smiling face. She was kneeled over him, hand outstretched to pull him up to sitting as she asked,

“Room for one more?”

He couldn’t respond quickly enough.

“Always.”

His large, pale palm wrapped around her own lithe, brown one; Steven nuzzled their noses together before kissing her smiling lips firmly. Connie giggled and it was exactly the sound his ears were itching to hear. 

This was all he needed. 

His favorite person sharing his company and doing his favorite things with him. 

Lion growled petulantly, nudging between the two humans to be included. The delighted young man could only laugh, affectionately nudging the magic feline back.

“And you too, buddy, of course!”

Appeased, the pink desert cat circled his two companions. Once, twice, before curling up behind Steven. The two older teens shared twin gasps of happiness, overwhelmed by Lion’s cuteness. Connie, shortly after, turned her attention to the wide sweeping view of fire ombre-colored mountains decorated in fog; a tranquil look on her face, 

“The pictures really don’t do this place justice… It’s so nice out here!”

Then, barrel thick arms were around her, hugging her tightly like she was the most precious thing in the entire galaxy to him. He always made her feel like that. She wasn’t sure if he knew it, but she needed this just as much as he did. 

“It’s even nicer now that you’re here.”

She cuddled into him further, hiding a shy grin. Distracting him from her sly comment about his cheesiness, she pointed to his guitar,

“Play a song for me?”

He picked up the set aside instrument as Connie settled herself against him, her back to his shoulders. Tuning it once more, he ran through a few chords, a simple question slipping from his lips, 

“You’ll sing with me?”

“Of course.”

The musician started with a light hum, the same romance ballad about cleaning machinery crooning from his throat before too long. Connie’s amused, sparkling laughter made a beautiful song all on it’s own, soon to be replaced by her smooth singing voice on the harmony. They realized soon enough that they didn’t remember all the words. But that was okay, they just replaced them with better ones. 

Right as Steven was coming up with a clever lyric that rhymed with “detergent”, the sky opened up. Thick drops of water fell, one or two landing upon Connie’s skin (and, unfortunately, running down her hoodie) before Steven sheltered them in his bubble. 

Heavy raindrops plinked and pattered against the rosy-hued hard light, causing Steven’s ears to quirk at the intriguing tune. His fingers were already coming up with the perfect melody against the strings of his guitar. His partner jumped in instantly; lightly humming the harmony, Connie’s sweet, melodic voice blended with the chorus of tinkling rain. Lion yawned, deep and rumbly, matching the distant thunder. The pink gem in Steven’s round stomach whirred on softly in content. 

All the sounds of his favorite things came together to create the most serene symphony.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Cynthi’s request was for me to write up something for this beautiful artwork attached at the end! It also helped that every time I was working on this it was actually raining, so it really put me in that cozy mood. I hope this does that for y’all too <3 Continue staying safe!


End file.
